ABC Medianet/Promo Contest
ABC CELEBRATES THE PASSIONATE FANS OF "LOST" ONLINE AT ABC.COM WITH ULTIMATE FAN PROMO CONTEST Winning Promo to be Shown On-Air the Week Prior to the Series' Finale With less than three months until the final episode of "Lost," ABC celebrates the series' dedicated fans, providing them with the opportunity to become a part of "Lost" history. Sponsored by Kia Motors, the Ultimate "Lost" Fan Promo Contest gives fans the tools to express and share their passion for the groundbreaking hit drama series through the production of an original promo which will air on the ABC Television Network the week prior to the highly anticipated finale, airing on a special night, Sunday, May 23 (9:00-11:00 p.m.), preceded by a recap special from 8:00-9:00 p.m. ET, on ABC. "For the past six years, the fans of 'Lost' have shown extreme passion and unwavering commitment. They've spent countless hours watching and re-watching episodes, and formulating their own theories about the island's mysteries," said Mike Benson and Marla Provencio, executive vice presidents, marketing, ABC Entertainment Group. "We invite the entire 'Lost' fan community to play an active part in the series' final season by participating in the 'Ultimate Fan Promo Contest' and look forward to celebrating their creativity and passion like never before." Beginning this week, "Lost" fans can visit ABC.com to create and submit their own original 35-second promo. Entries will vie for the opportunity to be broadcast on-air in the week leading up to the final episode of "Lost." In addition to having their promo televised, the Grand Prize winner will receive a trip to Los Angeles to attend the series' special finale party. ABC.com has made available a robust archive of pre-cleared "Lost" assets including video, still images, music, sound bites and special effects audio that fans can use to create their pieces. Additionally, the site is offering an online mash-up tool that can be used to create videos. Original promos can be uploaded to ABC.com through March 21, 2010. The top creative and original entries that promote the series' finale will be evaluated by a special panel of judges, including "Lost" executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, as well as executives from ABC Entertainment. Once the top five videos are selected by the special panel, fans will be able to go to ABC.com April 19 through April 23 to cast their vote for the Grand Prize winner. For complete details and official contest rules, visit http://abc.go.com/shows/lost/fan-promo-contest. Consistently one of the most-viewed series on ABC.com's full-episode player, "Lost" continues to connect with fans across the web. This season, ABC.com offers highly-interactive, community-driven features including user-created Top 5 lists which allow fans to arrange, rank and share their personalized lists of show-related favorites; and Episode Commentary where fans can not only access commentaries created by series' insiders, but also create and share their own commentaries for each episode._ About "Lost"_ A 2008 recipient of the prestigious Peabody Award and awarded the 2005 Emmy and 2006 Golden Globe for Best Drama Series, "Lost" is back for its final season of action-packed mystery and adventure -- that will continue to bring out the very best and the very worst in the people who are lost. Oceanic Air flight 815 tore apart in mid-air and crashed on a Pacific island, leaving 48 passengers alive and stranded on a remote island in the South Pacific. The survivors include a diverse group of people from different walks of life -- a doctor, an escaped fugitive, a con man, an Iraqi interrogator, a married Korean couple and a man formerly confined to a wheelchair who is now inexplicably healed. As the castaways attempt to get home, flashbacks (and forwards) illuminate their troubled lives before and after the crash, when the island they find themselves stranded on begins to slowly reveal its mysterious nature. Faith, reason, destiny and free will all clash as the island offers opportunities for both corruption and redemption... but as to its true purpose? That's the greatest mystery of all._ "Lost" stars Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Emilie de Ravin as Claire, Michael Emerson as Ben, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Matthew Fox as Jack, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Daniel Dae Kim as Jin, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Ken Leung as Miles, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Terry O'Quinn as Locke and Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana._ "Lost" airs regularly Tuesdays (9:00-10:00 p.m., ET) on ABC. The series' finale is set to air as a primetime event on a special night, Sunday, May 23 from 9:00-11:00 p.m., ET. Preceding the finale will be a recap special from 8:00-9:00 p.m., ET._ About ABC.com As the online home of the ABC Television Network, ABC.com is dedicated to providing users with innovative ways to experience their favorite shows. In addition to the Emmy & Webby Award-winning ABC Full Episode Player, the site also offers the viewers of ABC's hit series everything from games, blogs, community forums, photos and downloadables to the new ABC Music Lounge and the ABC Store which provides fans access to a wide variety of unique ABC-related merchandise. ABC.com is available anytime, anywhere on mobile devices at m.abc.com. Media Contact: Karen Hobson, Karen.hobson@disney.com, (818) 569-7789 Category:ABC Medianet